L'amour entre un Maître et son Majordome
by Aena34
Summary: Ciel Phatomhive dirigeais l'entreprise familiale d'une main de fer sous la surveillance de son diable de majordome fou amoureux de lui. Mais bien vite ils vont se rendre compte que l'amour est parfois semé d'embûche. Réussiront-ils à les surmonter et vivre leur amour ? Pour le savoir venez lire cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Histoire 3 : L'amour entre un Maître et son Majordome.

Auteur : xlemonx-y-o-a-i.

Avertissement : Tous les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur qui n'est associé avec personne (que se soit propriétaire créateur, etc).

Couple : Ciel et Sébastien.

Résumé : Ciel Phatomhive dirigeais l'entreprise familiale d'une main de fer sous la surveillance de son diable de majordome fou amoureux de lui. Mais bien vite ils vont se rendre compte que l'amour est parfois semé d'embuche. Réussiront-ils à les surmonter et vivre leur amour ? Pour le savoir venez lire cette histoire.

 **Prologue : **

Sébastien Michaelis était le diable de majordome de Ciel Phantomhive qui avait 13 ans. Malgré son âge, il était très intelligent et dirigeait l'entreprise familiale, dédié après la tragique mort de ses parents. Sébastien était éperdument amoureux de son maître, se qui pouvait parraitre étranger pour celui-ci qui n'était autre qu'un démon, mais il n'était pas rare que les majordomes des enfers tombent amoureux de l'âme qui leur paraissaient la plus appétissante.

Chapitre 1 : Le rapprochement.

Sébastien entra dans la chambre de son Maître pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un seul coup alors Ciel gémissait et se couvrit la tête de son bras pour protégé ses pauvres yeux agressé par cette lumière trop vive. Le majordome se pencha au-dessus de l'endormi pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Maître, il est l'heure de se lever. Il y a du travail qui vous attend.

\- **Ciel** : Non je suis trop fatigué, j'ai très mal dormi. Décale les rendez-vous de ce matin pour demain à la place de ma visite chez le Compte Alfa.

\- **Sébastien** : Yes, My Lord. Mais pouquoi avez-vous mal dormi ? Avez-vous encore rêvé de la mort de vos parents ?

\- **Ciel** : Oui, en ce moment ça n'arrête pas. Sébastien, reste dormir avec moi ce matin. J'ai peur de refaire se cauchemar.

\- **Sébastien** : Ne vous inquiété pas mon Maître, maintenant vous ne risquez plus rien avec moi, je suis là pour vous protéger et assouvir vos désirs.

Il enleva son costume pour ne rester qu'en chemise et caleçon. Après cela, il se glissa dans les draps du lit et pris le jeune homme dans ses bras afin de l'attirer vers lui. Celui-ci se laissa faire, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras fort du majordome. Il lui caressa le torse pour s'enivrer de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Après un moment, il finit par s'endormir.

Et voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez des reviews.

 **Ciel** : Bonjour, je suis Ciel Phantomhive et je serais toujours là en fin de chapitre pour commenter se que fait l'écrivain.

 **Sébastien** : Good Morning ! Moi aussi je commenterais les chapitres avec mon Maître adoré.

 **Moi** : salut tout le monde, alors tout d'abord sacher que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas mais c'est celle de Misaki. Quand j'ai découvert son histoire j'ai adoré et je souhaite vous la faire découvrir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 ** : Le plaisir partagé.

Ciel se réveilla sous le regard de son diable de majordome, qui l'embrassa sur le frond en lui souriant. Ciel ne dit rien, il apprécia le geste de Sébastien à son égard. Sans réfléchir, il lui caressa les cheveux.

\- **Sébastien** : Maitre, il est temps de vous lever. Je vais vous apporter du thé et des gâteaux en attendant réveillez-vous en douceur.

En disant cela il quitta la pièce en direction de la cuisine. Après un moment, Ciel se redressa et repensa à ce moment dans les bras du beau brun.

\- **Ciel** : J'aimerais bien recommencer…

\- …. : Que voudirez-vous recommencer jeune Maitre ?

- **Ciel** : Ah… Tu es revenu Sébastien. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

\- **Sébastien** : Alors Maitre, que voudriez-vous recommencer ? Vous savez Maitre, je peux assouvir tous vos désirs… Alors dite-moi et je le réalise immédiatement.

- **Ciel** : Non ça serait trop facile. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de deviner ? Après tout, tu devrais le savoir vue que tu es un majordome de la famille Phantomhive, n'est-ce pas ?

\- **Sébastien** : Vous avez raison mais en attendant il y a du travail qui vous attend.

Il habilla Ciel et le conduisit à son bureau où celui-ci recevait un autre compte pour parler bisness. Le rendez-vous défila, la journée s'acheva et Ciel se rendit dans sa chambre toujours accompagné de son fidèle majordome. Arrivée dans celle-ci, il le déshabilla, le mit au lit et se coucha à ses côtés où il le repris dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci il était torse nu. Le chef de famille ne put s'empêcher de le caresser, il était si excitant comme ça. Quand il réalisa la pensé qu'il venait d'avoir il ne put que rougir. Il remonta la tête et eu une belle vue sur les lèvres de l'homme allongé dans le lit avec lui. Elles paraissaient aussi douces qu'elles étaient irrésistibles, c'est pourquoi il ne put résister à l'envie d'y déposer les siennes.

 _Attention Lémon :_

Sébastien prit les choses en main. Il se mit au-dessus de son Maitre et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en y mettant la langue. Ciel lui rendit son baiser en allant trouver la langue de son majordome. Sébastien qui ne put résister, enleva la chemise de plus jeune qui était bien trop excitant pour son propre bien, le caressa, lui lécha ses tétons. Tout cela ne rendait Ciel que plus gémissant du plaisir que ses gestes lui procurait, mais il en voulait plus alors il mordit l'oreille de Sébastien qui comprenant se qu'il voulait, s'empressa de caresser le pénis de son amour qui était déjà bien dur. Il le lui lécha puis introduit un doigt, deux doigts dans son anus afin de bien le préparer à sa venue, le jeune huke gémissait de plaisir encore et toujours et lui suppliait de continuer. Ne pouvant plus attendre d'avantage, le jeune démon se positionna devant l'entrée de Ciel et introduisit son sex d'un seul coup, se qui eut pour conséquence de faire hurler de plaisir son partenaire. Après un temps d'adaptation, le seme commença par des lents et long coups de rein mais au fur et à mesure ils se firent plus fut rapide et de plus en plus court se qui plus énormément à Ciel.

- **Ciel** : Hahahaaa… Sébastien, oui ! Encore ! C'est si bon….

\- **Sébastien** : OUI Maitre, pour moi aussi c'est bon ! Vous êtes tellement appétissant…

Ils arrivèrent à l'extase alors Sébastien donnait un dernier coup de rein et se fu la libération pour les deux. Ils hurlèrent leur plaisir mutuel et le majordome fini par se retirer de son Maitre. Il tomba sur lui qui le prit dans ses bras en la caressant tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- **Ciel** : Sébastien, tu sais comment satisfaire ton Maitre.

\- **Sébastien** : Bien sur mon jeune Maitre. C'est une des choses que doit s'avoir faire un majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

Et ils s'endormirent entrelacés l'un et l'autre s'enivrant de la chaleur, de leur odeur, de leur plaisir qui s'étaient procurés mutuellement.

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre qui finit avec un lemon. J'espère ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles.

\- **Ciel** : A un lemon avec mon majordome adoré !

\- **Sébastien** : ah, vous avez été un uke génial mon Maitre. Plus excitant que vous c'est tout bonnement impossible !

\- **Moi** : Bon faut avouer que toi aussi tu es un bon seme Sébastien, en plus tu as un trop beau corps, très canon. C'est Ciel qui en a de la chance.

\- **Sébastien** : Merci du compliment.

\- **Ciel** : Non mais ho ! C'est mon Sébastien ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en trouver un, c'est le mien d'abord nah ! Il n'y a que moi qui peux coucher avec lui ok !

\- **Moi** : Ok ! J'ai compris, il ne faut que je parte à la chasse mais des Sébastien il n'y en a pas à tous les coins de rues !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3** : Le début des ennuis.

Sébastien se réveilla comme d'habitude le premier, il observa longuement le visage de son amant puis il sortit du lit et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pour son Maitre adoré.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ciel se réveilla comme toujours éblouit par le soleil. Il se redressa et observa son majordome arriver vers lui avec son petit déjeuner qui posa que la table basse, pour lui mettre ensuite son bandeau sur l'œil afin de cacher le seau, signe de son appartenance au démon avec lequel il avait passé un pacte. Puis le plus vieux embrassa vigoureusement le plus jeune pendant que celui-ci passait ses bras autour de lui. Ils sortirent de la chambre après que Ciel eut finit son petit déjeuner et de se faire habillé. Il prit place sur son siège quand Liz arriva et lui sauta au cou.

\- **Elisabeth** : Ciel ! Tu m'as manqué. Je veux qu'on aille ensemble à une soirée se soir chez des amis de mon père ! Hein Cielou ?

\- **Ciel** : D'accord Liz. Mais à une condition ! Tu ne me colles pas toute la soirée et je danserais qu'une seule fois. J'ai horreur de danser !

\- **Elisabeth** : Bon d'accord, mais c'est moi qui choisit ta tenue !

\- **Ciel** : D'accord, D'accord. Sébastien, tu devras aussi mettre une tenue convenable !

\- **Sébastien** : Mais bien entendu mon Maitre.

\- **Elisabeth** : Il est hors de question que Sébastien vienne aussi ! Il te suit partout, ce n'est pas juste. C'est moi ta fiancée, je devrais être la seule qui devrait être tout le temps avec toi !

\- **Sébastien** : Excusé-moi My Lady, mais j'ai l'ordre de suivre mon Maitre n'importe où il ira, ne vous m'éprenez pas, je n'essaie en aucun cas de vous faire de l'ombre, je serais me faire discret.

\- **Ciel** : Il en est hors de question Sébastien ! Tu dois toujours être à mes côtés comme d'habitude, tout comte doit être escorté de son majordome où qu'il soit, tu m'as bien comprit Liz ?!

\- **Elisabeth** : Je te déteste Ciel !

Et elle partit du bureau en courant et en sanglotant.

\- **Sébastien** : Monsieur, je crois que vous vous êtes un peu emporté.

\- **Ciel** : Eh ! Mais elle l'a bien cherché ! Elle a voulu que je m'éloigne de toi !

Sébastien s'approcha et prit le menton de son Maitre pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- **Sébastien** : Alors, vous tenez vraiment à moi hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de votre diable de majordome. (Il le dit avec un grand sourire de satisfaction).

\- **Ciel** : Tait-toi idiot ! Bien sûr que non, je ne peux pas me séparer de toi. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, tu as compris !

Et il le prit par la cravate pour l'attirer à lui afin de l'embrasser. Sébastien souleva son Maitre, le fit s'assoir sur le bureau et l'embrassa le plus passionnément possible. Le plus jeune mit ses mains dans les cheveux de son majordome. Ensuite, ils s'écartèrent déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer mais le compte avait encore plus de boulot qui l'attendait. Il n'avait donc pas le temps pour faire des galipettes avec son amant, en plus sur son bureau mais se promit mentalement de le faire un de ces jours.

Malheureusement, Elisabeth était revenue pour s'excuser alors elle fut témoin de la scène entre Ciel et Sébastien, mais s'était fait discrète et donc ne fut pas remarquer par les deux amoureux. Le petite Blondinette comprit vite qu'elle devait tout faire pour les séparés sans que Ciel ne devine que cela vienne d'elle, son avenir en dépendait. Soudain, elle eut une idée, dans 2 jours son compte adoré serait à elle.

Voilà le chapitre trois est achevé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

\- **Ciel** : Je suis très pervers quand même.

\- **Sébastien** : Ne vous inquiété pas jeune Maitre, pour moi c'est une qualité.

\- **Moi** : Oui pour moi aussi c'est une qualité !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4** : La mise en place du stratagème de Liz.

Ciel se prépara aidé de son majordome pour la fête de se soir malgré se dispute avec Liz ce matin. Il avait prévue d'aller s'excuser de lui avoir crié dessus pour arranger les choses, il ne voulait pas la blesser, c'était son amie d'enfance rien de plus. Déjà que Ciel ne digérait toujours pas qu'il devait l'épouser, alors que son cœur appartenait depuis un moment à son diable de majordome, cette pensée lui fit rappeler que se soir, il avait prévue de faire l'amour toute la nuit avec lui.

Sébastien le conduisit à la fête avec le carrosse. Quand ils arrivèrent, Liz attrapa le bras de Ciel et l'entrainait sur la piste de danse. Complètement troublé, il se mit à danser avec elle en ne quittant pas des yeux son amant qui était avec la domestique de Liz, Paula, qui n'arrêtait pas de collé celui-ci. Ciel en devient rouge de jalousie.

Paula dit à l'oreille de Sébastien de la suivre dehors, qu'elle avait quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire à propos de son Maitre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit ici en présence de toutes ces personnes. Le jeune homme accepta, il n'avait pas le choix, si son amour de Maitre était en danger ou pouvait être importuné, il se devait de le protéger. Il quitta donc la pièce en direction du balcon en regardant son Maitre qui dansait. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait progressé.

Ciel, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène entre Paula et Sébastien, se concentra sur la danse pour éviter d'exposer de rage au milieu de tout le monde, après tout il règlerait ses comptes avec son majordome en rentrant se soir.

Sébastien était dehors avec Paula alors celle-ci prit la parole.

\- **Paula** : C'est horrible Sébastien, il y a une rumeur sur Ciel qui dirait qu'il fait des affaires avec la mafia chinoise, le père de Mademoiselle Elisabeth va faire son enquête et si les rumeurs sont réelles, il annulera la promesse de mariage entre ma maitresse et votre maitre, et cela ruinera son honneur.

\- **Sébastien** : Merci Paula de m'avoir prévenue, ne t'inquiète pas Monsieur Ciel n'a aucune relation avec la mafia, de plus je pense savoir qui a lancé cette rumeur.

Cela était vrai car il pensait que se n'était autre que Long. Après tout il avait prévue de lui rendre une petite visite demain soir. Ensuite, il entendue le gong qui indiquait les 11h passé, il devait ramener son Maitre au manoir. Il entra donc dans la salle de bal, le Comte arriva près de lui sans dire un mot en se dirigeant vers la sortie alors il le suivit et le ramena au manoir, où il le déshabilla et le mit au lit. Son Maitre n'avait pas dit un mot, ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois, il décida donc de brisé la glace.

\- **Sébastien** : Jeune Maitre, que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi dédaignez-vous de me regarder et de me parler ?

\- **Ciel** : J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec Paula ! Heureusement que je t'avais dit de rester avec moi se soir !

\- **Sébastien** : Oh Maitre… Ne vous m'éprenez pas, j'ai suivi Paula car elle avait des propos grave à vtre égard !

\- **Ciel** : Ah bon ? Lesquels ?

\- **Sébastien** : Que vous avez des relations avec la mafia mais ne vous inquiété pas, je crois déjà savoir qui se trame derrière tout ça et vous aussi n'est-ce pas ?

\- **Ciel** : Oui Long ! Va le voir demain soir et fait le parler. Mais Sébastien j'ai très envie de quelque chose se soir… Après mettre énervé à cause de toi, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te faire pardonner ?

\- **Sébastien** : Ne vous inquiétez pas Maitre, je vais prendre soin de vous se soir et désolé de vous avoir rendu jaloux.

\- **Ciel** : Bien sûr que j'étais jaloux, tu es à moi ! Tu as compris !

 _Attention Lemon :_

Sébastien s'empressa d'embrasser Ciel vigoureusement, qui lui était en train de lui retirer ses vêtements. Une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, il se mit à caresser le torse de son jeune amant, qui gémissait de plaisir, sans plus attendre, ni même le préparer, il lui caressa et lui suça son membre génital ensuite il le pénétra d'un seul coup de rein, se qui fit hurler Ciel de plaisir. Sébastien ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir aussi.

\- **Ciel** : Aahaa Seb… Sébastien ! Encore ! Oui, oui !

\- **Sébastien** : Oh oui Maitre ! Vous êtes si bon !

Il arrivèrent enfin au point de non-retour après 3h de galipette et quand fut le moment de l'extase, ils éjaculèrent ensemble puis s'endormirent peu de temps après. Ciel dans les bras de son majordome qui était son amant à tout jamais, il en avait bien l'intention.

Et voilà un chapitre de fini, et en beauté s'il vous plait par un lemon.

- **Ciel** : Ouai un lemon youpi ! Quand même je suis très possessif.

\- **Moi** : Tout à fait d'accord, mais t'inquiète je suis pareille.

\- **Sébastien** : Venez par la bocchan (jeune maitre) que je vous embrasse et voir plus…

\- **Ciel** : J'arrive !

\- **Moi** : N'oubliez pas l'appareil photo okay !

\- **Les** **deux** : Aye (oui).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5** : La trahison.

Le matin arriva, Ciel se réveilla, comme d'habitude éblouit par le soleil à cause de Sébastien qui avait ouvert les rideaux en grand. Il se fit habiller, mangea et alla dans son bureau. Il se dit encore une journée sans le moindre souci, oups il s'était trompé, Elisabeth entra dans son bureau accompagné de Paula. Liz avait une mine grave, elle ne pétait pas la joie de vivre comme d'habitude, ça sentait les mauvaises nouvelles.

\- **Elisabeth** : Bonjour Ciel, je vais faire court, il faut que je te parle de Sébastien et de Paula.

\- **Ciel** : Parle, je t'écoute. Sébastien doit rester si c'est lui qui est concerné.

\- **Elisabeth** : D'accord, Paula sors sa risque d'être dur pour toi confrontation.

\- **Paula** : Oui.

Et elle sortit de la pièce.

\- **Elisabeth** : Bon voilà, je suis là pour préparer les noces de Sébastien et de Paula.

Ciel n'en cru pas ses oreilles, il lui fallut deux minutes pour réagir et comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sébastien aussi du mal à se remettre de cette nouvelle.

\- **Ciel** : Mais que me racontes-tu ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu marier mon majordome et ta domestique ?

\- **Elisabeth** : Car le soir de la fête, ils ont couchés ensemble et sa permettrait de faire en sorte qu'il te lâche un peu les basques. Il aurait à s'occuper de sa famille et je pourrais être avec toi sans dérangement.

Ciel explosa de rage en entendant cet aveu.

\- **Ciel** : Liz, sort immédiatement de mon bureau. Je dois parler à Sébastien.

Pendant qu'elle sortit, il se tourna vers son majordome et le regarda d'un air rempli de haine.

\- **Sébastien** : Je vous assure Maitre que je ne comprends en rien se qui est en train d'arriver.

\- **Ciel** : Sébastien à genou devant moi et vite !

Il se mit à genou et le comte posa ses pieds sur lui, souleva sa jambe et la fit tomber de toute la force dont il pouvait sur le dos de son majordome. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol.

\- **Ciel** : Aller debout ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Alors il se mit debout. Son Maitre l'attrapa par les cheveux et le fit se remettre à genou.

\- **Ciel :** Tu es mon majordome ! Tous les ordres que je te donne tu dois les exécuter tout de suite et parfaitement. Alors dit moi la vérité, tu as couché avec Paula ou pas !

\- **Sébastien** : Bien sûr que non, je n'aime que vous ! Je ne peux que me satisfaire de vous, vous s'avez très bien que je ne peux vous mentir !

 _Attention Lemon :_

Alors il se releva, pris Ciel dans ses bras et le sera fort contre lui. Le jeune comte releva la tête heureux que son amant ne l'ait pas trompé et l'embrassa tendrement soulagé. Il se dit que c'était le moment de faire les galipettes dans son bureau, alors il s'allongea sur le bureau, enleva son pantalon court lentement pour exciter son majordome, qui se passa la langue sur ses lèvres l'aire d'avoir une envie très présente de se frotter à son Maitre. Ciel adorait que Sébastien le regarde comme ça, alors il écarta ses jambes en montrant bien son anus à son amant.

\- **Ciel** : Tu dois encore te faire pardonner Sébastien, ça commence à devenir une habitude. Si tu as tellement envie de le faire, dit le moi ou montre le moi, mais là je laisse passer car c'est un moment opportun pour le faire dans le bureau.

\- **Sébastien** : Yes My Lors ! Je vais vous faire languir de plaisir. Je suis déjà tout excité par votre petite scène, dite moi tous vos fantasmes et je les exécuterais.

Donc il commença par lécher ses tétons, lui tripoter son sex, l'anus lui caressa les jambes, le torse, le cul lui embrassa à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur comme à la française. Il s'avait que son Maitre adorait ça d'ailleurs, il gémissait de plaisir, il commençait à avoir un début d'orgasme alors c'était le moment de ne faire plus qu'un, se qu'il fit très rapidement tellement il était excité qu'il commençait par de très violent et rapide coup de rein, ce que Ciel apprécia énormément. Il bougea les hanches tellement bien et tellement intensément que Sébastien se mit à avoir un orgasme aussi, alors son jeune Maitre lui caressa ses cheveux, ses cuisses, ses fesses, son dos qu'il griffait de fois quand les mouvements de la queue de son majordome lui procurait un plaisir énorme à tel point qu'il était en train de jouir de plus en plus fort. Ciel, éjacula après être arrivé au paroxysme du plaisir, Sébastien se retira, continuant à caresser son Maitre chéri qui était si bon. Ciel s'assit sur son amour et lui lécha le torse, les lèvres, sa langue, ses hanches puis son pénis. Il le faisait tellement bien que Sébastien gémissait et éjacula dans la bouche de son Maitre. Ils restèrent tous les deux pendant un moment à se regarder, à se caresser et finirent par se rhabiller.

Sébastien allait partir chez Long mais Ciel l'arrêta.

\- **Ciel** : Sa ne sert à rien d'y aller, il n'y est pour rien. Je crois que Liz n'ai manigancé tout ça avec Paula.

\- **Sébastien** : Oui je comprends. Vous êtes toujours aussi intelligeant Maitre mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

\- **Ciel** : Pour faire en sorte que je devienne jaloux, que j'arrête ma relation avec toi, que tu ne me serves plus, comme ça elle pourra être la seule à être tout le temps à mes côtés.

\- **Sébastien** : Mais elle n'est pas au courant de notre relation !

\- **Ciel** : Oui c'est vrai, ça je lui demanderais quand je la reverrai. En attendant va préparer le repas de ce midi, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attends.

Le sensuel Sébastien sortit de la pièce et le ténébreux Ciel se mit au boulot.

Voilà l'action arrive, comment Ciel va gérer tout ça ? Réponse au prochain épisode !

\- **Ciel** : Vient ici tout de suite toi !

\- **Moi** : Yes qui a-t-il ?

\- **Sébastien** : Tu oses demander ça à mon Maitre ? Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il ne pas dans ce chapitre ?!

\- **Moi** : Ah… C'est que j'ai fait croire que Sébastien te trompait ?!

\- **Ciel** : Oui ! Paula avec mon Sébastien ! Tu ne vas pas bien heureusement que tout s'arrange à la fin avec un Lemon ! Il y en aura un autre dans le prochain chapitre ?

\- **Moi** : Et bien tu n'as qu'à attendre le chapitre prochain !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6** : Le choix.

Ciel se décida enfin à se qu'on appelle Elisabeth et lui demander de venir déjeuner avec lui dans le jardin de sa résidence.

Elisabeth arriva habillée d'une magnifique robe, toute joyeuse en pensant ne plus revoir le majordome de son chéri. Elle fut néanmoins choquée de voir que Sébastien était toujours au côté de son Maitre, elle perdu instantanément son sourire. Ils allèrent dans le jardin et commencèrent à manger le repas que le plus vieux avait préparé. Le Comte décida de poser l question ultime.

\- **Ciel** : Dit-moi comment tu as découvert ma relation avec mon majordome ?

Sébastien faillit s'étouffer avec sa tasse de thé à la duchesse choqué par cette question directe et surtout le fait que son amour l'est prononcé comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde.

\- **Elisabeth** : Bin…. Quand je t'ai crié dessus, je m'en suis voulus alors j'étais venue m'excuser, mais je vous ai vue vous embrasser. A ce moment-là, j'ai compris que c'était une relation sérieuse et que cela mettant en péril la nôtre !

\- **Ciel** : Premièrement, on n'a aucune relation. Deuxièmement, notre mariage est un accord de nos parents, les miens étant mort, l'engagement ne tient plus donc je ne suis pas obligé de t'épouser !

\- **Elisabeth** : Oui je suis contente que tu aimes sincèrement Sébastien, mais est-ce que lui t'aime ? Il te l'a déjà dit ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il fait ça pour l'argent ? Ou pour jouer le parfait majordome de la famille Phantomhive ?

Elle se leva et partit du jardin du manoir, laissant un Ciel complètement dérouté. Ce qu'elle a dit n'était pas faux. Sébastien ne lui a jamais dit « Je t'aime », en plus c'est son majordome donc il était obligé d'être son amant. Mais aussi, il a passé un pacte avec lui. Il pourrait faire semblant pour ensuite lui dévorer son âme comme c'était prévu. A vrai dire, Ciel préférerait mourir des mains de l'homme qui l'aime que d'une maladie, mais se rendre compte que Sébastien ne l'aimait peut être pas lui faisait extrêmement mal.

Pendant que Ciel était perdu dans ses pensées, ils étaient remontés dans la chambre de celui-ci. Sébastien voyant son Maitre tourmenté lui demanda alors :

\- Maitre, qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente tant ? Est-ce le discourt de Lady Elisabeth ?

\- **Ciel** : Entre autre… Mais Liz m'a aidé à réaliser certaines choses….

\- **Sébastien** : Lesquelles ?

\- **Ciel** : Que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu finiras par dévorer mon âme…

Sébastien le regarda désemparé. Son Maitre doutait de lui ? Il l'avait blessé, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui a jamais dit « je t'aime », mais ça lui paraissait tellement évident qu'il en a oublié de se déclarer.

\- **Sébastien** : Maitre, en ce qui concerne vous aimer, bien sûr que je vous aime ! Je ne vois pas que vous et seulement vous faites battre mon cœur, me faites autant rire. Vous m'étonnez autant par votre intelligence, vous m'excitez à un point inimaginable. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour une personne jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Vous s'avez très bien que je ne peux vous mentir.

Ciel, alors que des larmes apparaissaient, se jeta sur son diable de majordome pour l'embrasser fougueusement et tendrement. Le plus vieux mit fin au baiser en se desserrant de l'étreinte que le Comte lui donnait pour pouvoir à son tour le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire la suite de son discourt.

\- **Sébastien** : J'ai pensé à un moyen de faire en sorte de ne pas dévorer votre âme le moment venu. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, je ne suis pas sûr que vous l'exceptiez pour moi…

\- **Ciel** : Dit-moi tout ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !

\- **Sébastien** : Il faudrait que vous deveniez un démon vous aussi, comme ça je ne pourrais pas vous prendre votre âme et par conséquent pourrait rester à vos côté pour l'éternité. Bien que votre âme soit l'une des meilleures qui puisse exister, vous comptez beaucoup plus que mon estomac. Alors ?

Ciel ré-embrassa son majordome pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci ce fut plus long, plus excitant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- **Sébastien** : Dois-je le prendre pour un oui ?

\- **Ciel** : Bien sûr que c'est un oui ! Je te l'ai dit, tu es à moi et si je peux te faire mien pour l'éternité, je ne vais pas douter une seule seconde !

\- **Sébastien** : Je vous aime mon Maitre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux. Pour nous, les démons, un tel bonheur ne nous est pas permit.

Il sera fort son petit Maitre dans ses bras fort et musclé. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sans faire de galipette pour une fois.

La suite au prochain chapitre !

\- **Sébastien** : Enfin ma déclaration ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Qui a-t-il Maitre ? Pourquoi vous bouder ?

\- **Ciel** : Il n'y a pas de Lemon !

\- **Moi** : Bin désolé mais je ne voulais pas mettre de sex dans un moment aussi tendre. Mais promis la prochaine fois il y en aura un.

\- **Ciel** : Tu as intérêt !

\- **Sébastien** : Aller Maitre, venez par-là, allons dans la pièce à côté que je m'occupe de vous satisfaire.

\- **Moi** : C'est ça, allé faire des galipettes. Mais prenez des photos et ne faites pas trop de bruit il faut du calme pour écrire.

\- **Les** **deux** : D' accord!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La transformation.

Ciel se réveilla dans les bras de son majordome qui était réveillé depuis un moment et le regardait tendrement. Alors il se blottit encore plus contre lui, et le plus vieux le sera le plus fort qu'il pouvait avec ses puissants bras.

\- **Sébastien** : Aller Maire, il faut vous lever. Il vous reste plein de travail !

\- **Ciel** : Non, je n'ai pas envie. J'ai besoin d'une chose que toi seul peut combler !

\- **Sébastien** : Qu'insinuez-vous Bocchan ?

\- **Ciel** : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle alors arrête de jouer et agit !

\- **Sébastien** : Yes My Lord !

 _Attention Lemon :_

Alors Sébastien se jeta sur son amant pour de retrouver au-dessus de lui et ainsi le dominer et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Ciel enleva, avec rapidité, le caleçon de son démon de majordome.

\- **Sébastien** : Vous êtes pressé dit moi !

\- **Ciel** : Tait toi et continue !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. En effet, Il lécha le tors finement musclé et parfait de son Maitre adoré, grignota son ventre, mordilla et tira sur les petits boutons de chair tendu, ce qui fit gémir de plaisir Ciel.

Le majordome des enfers, voyant son amour plus excité que jamais, décida d'aller plus loin en enlevant le caleçon de celui-ci et suçota son membre finement tendu.

\- **Ciel** : Ah ! Oui plus Sébastien ! Oui, ahaa !

Alors Sébastien pris la verge entièrement dans sa bouche et exerça des mouvements de va et vient sur le dit membre qui grandissait de plus en plus au contact de cette langue experte. Le Comte allait finir par éjaculer s'il continuait à les prodiguer de tel plaisir, alors il essaya de s'écarter de cette magnifique bouche mais le majordome ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et resta jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans son entre buccale.

Ensuite, Sébastien entra un doigt dans son merveilleux Maitre qui ne gémissait de plus bel et commença à exercer des va et vient. Voyant le membre de son Comte se redresser, il y ajouta un deuxième doigt et recommença ses mouvements de pompes sur le membre qui a retrouvé sa grandeur de tout à l'heure.

\- **Ciel** : Arrête Sébastien, je veux ton membre pas tes doigts !

\- **Sébastien** : Excusez-moi Bocchan, mais vous voir si excité m'excite tellement !

Il retira donc ses doigts pour y mettre son membre érigé et fièrement tendu.

\- **Ciel** : Ahhaahhhhhaahah !

\- **Sébastien** : Ah ! Vous êtes si bon, si serré ! Ah oui Maitre !

Sébastien débuta des violents coups de reins qui faisaient gémir de plus en plus fort son amant qui ondulait les hanches toujours plus vite pour que son majordome le pénètre de tout son être.

Ils arrivèrent à l'extase, alors Ciel éjacula sur le torse de Sébastien qui récupéra le sperme avec ses doigts pour les lécher goulument, et fini lui aussi par éjaculer dans son Maitre. Il tomba ensuite sur celui-ci et se rendormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le démon se réveilla le premier, comme à son habitude. Il poussa son Maitre délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller et sortir du lit. Il alla dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un petit encas vu qu'il était 19h et qu'il fallait prendre des forces pour la cérémonie de transformation.

Ciel se réveilla sans son diable de majordome, il comprit qu'il était dans aller dans la cuisine, alors il pensa à comment allait bien pouvoir se passer sa nouvelle vie en tant que démon ? Devrait-il dévorer des âmes comme Sébastien ? Ou l'aimerait-il encore ? Devrait-il changé de monde pour rejoindre le monde des démons ?

Alors que tout plein de question passaient dans la tête de l'humain, le démon entra à ce moment-là dans la chambre et sourit, attendrit, à la mine réfléchie et concentré qu'arborait son Maitre chéri.

\- **Sébastien** : Maitre, que vous tracasse-t-il adonc autant ?

\- **Ciel** : Je me demandais comment allait se dérouler la cérémonie de transformation ainsi que ma nouvelle vie de démon, mais surtout si tu m'aimeras encore !

\- **Sébastien** : Pour se qui est de votre transformation, cela se passera en faisant une incantation, un pacte, en partageant nos sang et en invoquant les forces maléfiques pour qu'elles vous prennent votre âme afin de prendre sa place. Pour votre vie future, il vous faudra changer de Pays, vous pourrez vivre dans le monde des Humains, ça sera plus facile pour dévorer des âmes. Et je vous aimerais pour l'éternité, je ne peux me passer de vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

\- **Ciel** : Oui, mais je serais quel sorte de démon ?

\- **Sébastien** : ça on verra seulement à la fin de la transformation, cela dépendra de votre âme mais vous aurez plus de chance d'être un démon de la vengeance.

\- **Ciel** : Je vois, ça consistera à accomplir la vengeance de son Maitre et de dévorer son âme une fois cela fait ? Comme ça, je pourrais me venger de la mort de mes parents en dévorant les âmes des responsables !

\- **Sébastien** : Oui tout à fait, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace. Mais vous n'aurez pas un Maitre mais un possesseur, à moins que vous deveniez un démon de combat ou un diable de majordome, se que je ne crains pas.

\- **Ciel** : D'accord ! Je suis pressé d'être à cette nuit pur enfin tout régler, et heureusement que j'ai appris le français !

Ciel mangea tranquillement, plus serein que jamais, assit entre les jambes de son majordome qui c'était assis sur le lit.

Rendez-vous prochainement pour la cérémonie de transformation !

\- Ciel : Oui un Lemon !

\- Moi : Tu penses tellement au Lemon que tu ne vois pas que je te donne un supe bon démon !

\- Ciel : Bah seul les Lémons avec mon Sébastien d'amour compte ! Hein Sébastien ?

\- Sébastien : Oui bocchan, vous avez toujours raison. Venez Maitre, allons faire un autre Lemon !

\- Moi : Oui aller-y et faite de belle photo bien hote.

\- Les deux : Perverse !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: La cérémonie de transformation

C'était le moment de passer à l'acte, Sébastien réveilla son Maitre, l'embrassa tendrement, le pris dans ses bras et le conduisit dans une pièce du sous-sol.

Il dessina un pentagramme et alluma quelques bougies.

\- **Sébastien** : Maitre, il faut vous déshabiller et vous coucher sur le pentagramme. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça va vous faire mal.

\- **Ciel** : D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas peur. J'ai juste envie d'en finir au plus vite pour pourvoir commencer une vie avec toi et punir ceux qui ont déshonorés ma famille.

Il enleva sa chemise, son majordome l'embrassa et regarda encore ses magnifiques yeux bleus, puis déposa sur le sol à l'endroit du pentagramme.

Ciel s'allongea et attendit. Sébastien se déshabilla aussi et se mit au-dessus de son Maitre et se fit une entaille au poignet afin de faire couler son sang sur le torse de son amour, et fit la même chose avec le poignet de son Maitre. Maintenant leurs sang partagés sur le torse de Ciel, Sébastien prononça une incantation et s'éloigna de son Maitre. Celui-ci vit une fumée noire apparaitre se diriger vers lui, il n'avait pas peut, il était confiant de toute façon et en plus Sébastien n'était pas loin. La fumée entra en Ciel où par l'endroit où les sangs ont été partagés.

Ciel sentit son âme se faire chasser de son corps et la fumée prendre sa place.

Il avait mal mais ne poussait que des petits gémissements de douleurs. Sébastien regarda son Maitre se transformer en se sentant heureux et coupable de faire souffrir son Maitre pour lui, mais c'était le seul moyen pour passer l'éternité avec lui et lui offrir une meilleure vie.

La transformation étant terminée, Sébastien alla récupérer son Maitre tomber dans l'inconscience sous la douleur et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour le coucher dans son lit. Il se coucha à ses côtés en l'embrassant sur le front et s'endormit un petit moment. Quand il se réveilla, son Ciel dormait encore, alors il alla dans la cuisine lui préparer un grand verre de sang pour calmer ses pulsions qui ressentira lors de son réveil. Les démons ne boivent pas de sang mais ça pourra remplacer temporairement l'âme dont il désira en tant que démon, puis prépara les valises et le déménagement.

Une fois fini, il retourna dans la chambre. Ciel commença à se réveiller alors Sébastien se précipita devant lui, la première chose qu'il vit sont ses grands yeux rouges sang. Pendant un instant, il regretta ses magnifiques yeux bleus mais ses nouveaux yeux étaient tout aussi magnifiques. Ciel embrassa son majordome pour lui dire bonjour puis bu le verre que Sébastien lui a apporté. Une fois bu, il put articuler quelques mots.

\- **Ciel** : Alors je suis quoi ?

\- **Sébastien** : Comme prévu, un démon de la vengeance bocchan.

\- **Ciel** : Je t'aime.

\- **Sébastien** : Je vous aime aussi bocchan.

\- **Ciel** : On restera ensemble pour toujours hein ?

\- **Sébastien** : Bien sûr mon Maitre, on parlant de ça…

\- **Ciel** : Oui attend que je me prépare.

\- **Sébastien** : Attendez, je vous aide !

Il habilla son Maitre, l'embrassa et une fois fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du manoir. Ils le brulèrent pour que personne ne puis le détruire à sa place et aussi pour effacer son passé afin de pouvoir se diriger vers sa nouvelle vie avec son amour à ses côtés.

Il entra dans le carrosse et Sébastien prit les rennes. Ils arrivèrent au port où ils embarquèrent en direction de la France.

 _Attention Lemon :_

Ils entrèrent dans la cabine et le majordome se jeta littéralement sur son Maitre pour l'embrasser vigoureusement.

Ciel enleva la veste puis la chemise de son majordome pour toucher son magnifique torse bien sculpté et réconfortant, car il se sentait en sécurité contre celui-ci. Le dit majordome déshabilla entièrement son jeune Comte, se redressa pour le regarder. Il était magnifique, son corps parfait malgré sa petite taille ne lui déplaisait pas au contraire, et il commença à lécher son torse puis descendit rapidement à son membre au garde à vous, le titilla, le lécha, le mordilla, le suça rapidement puis plus lentement quand il sentit son Maitre atteindre le point de non-retour.

\- **Ciel** : Ahhahhh ar…ête de… de… jou…jou…é ahhah.

Sébastien le laissa éjaculer et avala sa semence. Il embrassa le plus jeune qui gouta à sa propre semence, le majordome en profita pour le pénétrer.

\- **Ciel** : Oui Sébastien ! Encore, oui ! Ahhhaahha ah !

\- **Sébastien** : Oui Maitre, vous êtes si bon ahhaah !

Il augmenta la vitesse et alla de plus en plus violement. Ciel hurla son plaisir et Sébastien aussi mais lui poussa des gémissements rauques.

Ils arrivèrent à l'extase, ils éjaculèrent en même temps. Ciel mit ses mains entre ses fesses pour prendre de la semence de son amour et la lécha sensuellement devant son majordome qui se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Bientôt le dernier chapitre !

\- **Ciel** : Oui, je suis un super démon ! Puis il y a un Lemon !

\- **Sébastien** : Vient ici tout de suite toi !

\- **Moi** : Oui, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ?!

\- **Sébastien** : Rien, c'était juste pur te féliciter d'avoir satisfait mon Maitre, tien un cadeau.

\- **Moi** : Ouaii, merci ! Des photos quand vous faites des galipettes !

\- **Sébastien** : Derien !


	9. Chapter bonus

Chapitre Bonus : L'arrivé en France.

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent en même temps à cause du grondement que faisait le bateau signifiant leur proche arrivé au port de France. Sébastien se leva vite, alla préparer les valises, habilla son Maitre et en profita pour l'embrasser. Une fois leurs activités terminées, ils se dirigèrent sur le pont.

\- **Ciel** : Où allons-nous habiter ?

\- **Sébastien** : Ne vous inquiété pas bocchan, j'ai trouvé un nouveau manoir à Paris. Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup cette ville, pour l'architecture, ses styles baroques, ...

\- **Ciel** : Merci Sébastien pour t'être occupé de tout.

Et il l'embrassa.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au port, alors le majordome pris les valises et descendit accompagné de son amant. Enfin sur celui-ci, ils prirent un carrosse jusqu'à Paris.

Après quelques heures de route, ils aperçurent enfin le manoir. Il était comme Ciel les aimaient, majestueux, grand avec un jardin.

Ils entrèrent dedans, on pouvait voir les meubles déjà installés en place ainsi que les habits du propriétaire.

\- **Sébastien** : Les domestiques arriveront demain. Si on allait faire un peu les magasins jeune maitre ? Pourquoi ne pas aller acheter une nouvelle canne ?

\- **Ciel** : Oui, pourquoi pas.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils sortirent du manoir et se dirigèrent vers les grandes boutiques de Paris où le plus jeune y trouva son bonheur, à savoir : une nouvelle canne de nouvelles chaussures pleins de costumes… Mais il pensa à acheter à son amour une magnifique montre qu'il pouvait ranger dans sa poche. Il ne la lui donna pas immédiatement car c'était une surprise alors il attendait d'être rentré.

Une fois tous leurs achats fait il se faisait tard alors ils décidèrent de rentrer mais pas avant bien sûr d'avoir diné en amoureux dans l'un de plus prestigieux restaurant de la capitale.

Arrivé au manoir, ils se mirent directement au lit et Ciel en profita alors pour lui donner sa surprise.

\- Ciel : Tien, je t'ai acheté ça ! J'espère que ça te plaira, je ne savais pas trop se que tu aimais au part moi et les âmes. Mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais.

Pendant toute la tirade de nouveau démon, le plus âgé admira la magnifique montre qu'il venait de lui offrir. Elle était ronde, en argent avec des rubis sur le couvercle avec le blason de la famille Phantomhive gravé. Les chiffres étaient en écriture romaine et en fond on pouvait apercevoir un portrait de lui avec Ciel dans ses bras.

Pour lui montrer que son cadeau lui plu énormément, il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa langoureusement. En sentant son maitre approfondir le baisé et passer ses bras autour de son corps, il l'embrassa plus sauvagement tout en commençant à le déshabiller.

 _Attention Lemon :_

Ciel était tout simplement heureux, son cadeau lui avait plu et il avait terriblement envie de son diable de majordome. Alors il le poussa de façon à être au-dessus de lui, le déshabilla complètement, lécha chaque partiel de son torse, ses tétons, son cou… Sébastien devenait de plus en plus rouge de plaisir et poussait des petits gémissements. Prenant ses gémissements pour des encouragements, le Comte se déshabilla complètement et se mit à lécher le pénis de son amant qui se mit à hurler de plaisir. Il faisait de petit coups de langue sur le glande, mordilla un peu la verge et ensuite le pris totalement en bouche en faisait de long et rapide va et vient qui fit complètement perdre la tête au propriétaire de la queue qui n'en pouvait plu, en effet après quelques minutes de se délicieux traitement il éjacula dans cette bouche si divine.

Remontant vers la bouche de son majordome, Ciel l'embrassa vigoureusement lui permettant ainsi de goûter à son propre goût mais il en profita aussi pour mettre cette queue, si désirée, entre ses fesses et fit des lents va et vient afin de qu'elle redevienne dure.

Une fois cela fait, il s'assit sur celle-ci pour s'empaler d'un coup violent et sans préparation. Sébastien était au ange, son amour le désirait si violemment alors pour l'aider dans ses mouvements et pour augmenter la vitesse, il prit les hanches de son Uke et les soulevèrent pour lui permettre de faire des vas et vient beaucoup plus intense.

\- **Sébastien** : Aaah maitre… vous êtes si bon… haah oui oui !

\- **Ciel** : Yaah ahha hhaaa…. Oui oh oui Sébastien ! Oh oui encore aahhh !

Ils arrivèrent, après quelques exercices sportifs mais extrêmement excitants, à l'apothéose. Ciel éjacula sur le torse de son amour qui, lui, le rempli de sa semence.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et finirent rapidement par s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent en même temps, s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonjour puis allèrent déjeuner. Les domestiques étaient arrivés et avaient tout préparé, ils s'avaient qu'à s'assoir autour de la table.

Une fois cela fait, ils mangèrent en se dévorant des yeux.

\- **Ciel** : Je t'aime alors tu as intérêt à rester avec moi et ça pour l'éternité !

\- **Sébastien** : Bien sûr ! Je ne pourrais me passer de vous !

Et sur des belles paroles ils s'embrassèrent comme pour celer leur promesse.

END !

\- **Ciel** : Ouin c'est fini !

\- **Moi** : Oui mais j'ai fini sur un lémon ! Tu devrais être content !

\- **Ciel** : Oui tu as raison, en plus je suis le dominant !

\- **Sébastien** : J'adore vous voir et vous sentir quand vous êtes en Uke dominant ! Si on allait refaire des galipettes Bocchan ?

\- **Ciel** : J'arrive tout de suite mon choupinou ! $)

\- **Moi** : Hein mon choupinou !? Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- **Ciel** : Quoi c'est mignon choupinou !

\- **Sébastien** : Oui moi j'aime bien se surnom et puis j'aime aussi vous appeler lapinou…

\- **Moi** : Okay no coment !


End file.
